Legend of Luna
by missing-clue
Summary: She did not believe in fate, he did not believe in love, and neither believed they could ever be together...
1. The Fortress

She had been told that she was destined to forever be alone, he had been cursed to a life of the undead, when by chance they meet, they begin an adventure that no one had been expecting...  
  
Serena shivered as she ran through the pouring rain. If she hoped of surviving she would have to find some shelter in the next five minutes. For a moment she thought of going back to her village, but quickly almost slapped herself back to reality. The people of the village were ever so superstitious, they believed anything and everything that Madame Olga foretold to them, even if one of them was that Serena must be banned from the village for safety reasons. Serena; however, knew for a fact that the real reason Madame Olga had foretold that was because she hated Serena for her beauty and had yet caught her son giving Serena quite too many and too long glances. There was something else Madame Olga, and every fortune teller who had read Serena's fortune had told her. It was foretold that she would never find true love, no human boy or even older man would love her, only want her. She glanced about, only seeing grasslands. She shivered again, where she had been unfortunate enough to live in a place where the rain got so bad that it often flooded several villages at a high speed. Oh no, groaned Serena, as she felt water clog her throat and felt herself choking. She began slipping on the water from beneath her feet and fell to the ground, still choking. Her last vision before she passed out was of two eyes peering coldly at her, then there was darkness.  
  
Serena awoke to two people having a conversation. She kept her eyes shut and listened.  
  
"Another one, my lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Put her with the others."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Serena's eyes popped open, the others?  
  
"She's awake, my lord."  
  
"I see that, but how much has she heard?"  
  
Two men looked expectantly at Serena, one with his head cocked slightly to the side.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or do you not speak english?"  
  
"I..." Serena faltered, it was the man with the cold eyes, she shivered again. What was it about it him that was so familiar? She stamped her foot in frustration, she could not remember.  
  
The man with the cocked head let out a bit of laughter, before being silenced by a stare from the lord. The lord turned back to Serena once again,  
  
"I'm still waiting."  
  
"I heard," Serena piped up, deciding to be confident, "That I am to be placed with the others, that is all."  
  
"Ah...so you do speak english!" laughed the man by the lord. His laughter seemed somehow...unnatural.  
  
"Take her away," ordered the lord.  
  
"No!" shouted Serena fiercely, causing them both to stare at her again, then she began stutteing, "I-I mean, the rain should be over soon, I can't stay here with you and whoever the others are, I-Imust be leaving. You know what they say, Company in rain will most times cause restrain."  
  
"I've never heard that one before," stated the man by the lord.  
  
"I have," said the lord calmly, "She comes from that village round the hills."  
  
"Oh...." started the man by the lord, "I see....well, I must be off now, to check on the others, you know."  
  
"Stay where you are," the lord ordered.  
  
"Yes, my lord," said the other man, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"And you, girl, must stay here. You have found my fortress whether you recognized it or not. You may never leave, therefore, you may stay with the others who may never leave," the lord explained briefly.  
  
Serena glared at him, she would not take orders from anyone. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand, I'll keep your little secret, but I'm leaving, and Serena turned to leave, not really her knowing her way out of the castle, told herself she would help herself out somehow. When she looked up she found the lord staring at her in the face with his cold eyes once more.  
  
"No. You don't understand," the lord told her firmly, "You will stay with the others, if you try and escape one of two things will happen to you. One, you will get lost and the other undead will kill you when they smell our blood. Two, I will find you and will kill you myself."  
  
Serena backed up a little, never taking her eyes off him, and said, "I don't believe in the undead. Maybe I come from a village where they do believe in that sort of thing, but I don't. You had better give me a better reason to stay."  
  
This time, the lord glared at her as she walked past him, now jogging slightly as she saw a door in the distance. Once again, though, with amazing speed the lord had caught up to her and had blocked her path. He pinned her down and she could only stare at his mouth as two of his teeth extended to a longer size. He ran his teeth slowly up and down her neck and then bit her. It was the most painful thing that she had ever experienced, besides being rejected by her family and thrown out of her village. She screamed but had no voice as she felt blood, her blood leaving her and going into him. It's over, thought Serena, I'm going to die. that was when it stopped. No more blood came out and the lord seemed distant in her memory. She shook her head and came back to reality. She was a bit dizzy but could hear the two men discussing something again.  
  
"Darien, what had gotten into you. You're only supposed to drain her halfway or else who might risk dying! Then we can't.....you know!"  
  
"I know, I know! I don't know what was wrong this time, I couldn't stop!"  
  
The lord ran some fingers through his hair, his usually clear thoughts running wild in his head. There was something about this girl, something he couldn't place. When he had drank her blood, he had noticed something strange in it, but that something had tasted good to his vampiric senses, better than anything he had had before. He hadn't been able to control himself.  
  
The other man was helping Serena up. Serena felt so weak, she could not resist anymore as she was carried off towards another part of what she now guessed was some sort of maze castle. She looked around her until she noticed another girl was in the same room as her, staring off through a window.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," stated the girl flatly. "Oh yes, I'm supposed to tell you, meals are in a few hours. Sleep time is slightly after that and don't be alarmed if people are missing in the morning."  
  
"What?!" Serena burst out. "Why would people be missing in the morning?"  
  
"Well, people tried to escape. That didn't work, the vampires got 'em. So we all, as in the other people in the other rooms, decide to stay in our rooms for extra safety, but yknow, vamps need to eat too. So, occassionaly, a room is chosen to be emptied every day and people go missing."  
  
"I don't believe you, " Serena replied ungraciously. "If that's true, and you seem to have been here a long time to know all that, then how come you haven't been eaten by a vamp?"  
  
"Never mind that," the girl burst out, suddenly turning a faint shade of red.  
  
"I heard that!" came a voice through the closed door. The door opened.  
  
"Have you been spying on me again?!" the girl screamed.  
  
"Oh, come on Rei, I love you!" the man who had been beside the lord said. "I, humble Jedeite have been telling you that for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Well you have a very short memory," Rei critisized.  
  
Serena giggled and Rei glared at her, "What's so damn funny!"  
  
"You. It's kind of obvious you like each other. Here he is, telling you about an undying love and you don't believe him for a second, but when you don't think he's listening you're too embarrassed to think about him. I think you like him," Serena pointed out, she had always had a nick for telling if people had a thing for another.  
  
Jedeite looked gratefully at Serena and turned back to Rei, "See, sweetheart, even she knows! And additionally, I brought you something."  
  
"I don't want it!" Rei yelled, shaking her fists.  
  
"Fine, fine," Jedeite said sadly and left something on the table in the room. As soon as he left Rei started raving again,  
  
"WHO does he THINK he is! He is UNBELIEVABLE! I HATE him SO much!"  
  
This continued for a little while longer before Serena closed her eyes, she was tired. She peeked at Rei before she fell asleep. Rei, thinking Serena had been asleep, silently snuck the item off the table. It was a fancy hair decoration.  
  
A few hours later Serena woke up and had a sneaky idea. There was a window right in their room, she could just sneak out so simply! A piece of cake. She went to the window to see how deep the distance to ground was and was shocked. Instead of the view she saw from her bed, she saw something else, a grey desert with no plants, just sand and wind. She felt someone watching her.  
  
"I told you we can't escape," Rei whispered.  
  
The door popped open again.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, ready?" Jedeite called to Rei.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart!" screamed Rei, causing Jedeite to frown slightly. "You're an evil blood sucking creature.  
  
"And you're a beautiful creature full of blood," Jedeite said wistfully.  
  
"Is it just me, or doe he always pop in at the most unwanted times, " Serena commented.  
  
"Oh yea, " Rei agreed, giving Serena a quick smile.  
  
"Shall we?" Jedeite inquired again.  
  
"We shall not! At least not with you! Coming Serena?" Rei replied, holding out an arm.  
  
Jedeite looked even more dead, if that was possible, since he was already dead. Serena felt bad and when Rei wasn't looking, pointed to the back of Rei's head. Jedeite beamed, it was the fancy hair decoration he had given her. Serena winked at him as Rei unconsciously adjusted the ornament in her hair.  
  
As they neared a certain corner, Jedeite reached out a hand to stop Serena and Rei.  
  
"Today, we don't go right, we go left."  
  
"We never turn left, that's where big boss vamp eats. We're not..." Rei trailed off.  
  
"No, you're not being his meal," Jedeite reassured her. "I made sure of that."  
  
Rei stiffened, feeling slightly guilty, yet only slightly.  
  
And so they had dinner with Darien, the lord...  
  
"Pass the bread, will you?" Rei called to Serena.  
  
Serena reached out to get the bread, but a hand stopped hers.  
  
"Allow me, "Darien told her.  
  
Serena pouted, "I can pass my own bread so no thanks. And I don't remember you being so nice."  
  
"He feels guilty," Jedeite commented, soon after followed by a polite snort from Rei, "Guilty! You have to be joking!"  
  
Jedeite looked at Rei, seeming somewhat a little more cheerful after critisizing the lord. Th lord; however, was glaring critically at Rei and Jedeite, but Rei only ignored him and Jedeite just winked at him.  
  
"A rule I have in my fortress," Darien started.  
  
"It's a fortress is it? I thought it was a castle in the middle of a desert with lots of rain but no plants," Serena said sarcastically.  
  
Darien's hold on her arm tightened, "Don't you dare critisize my home. It's not my fault I have to live here!"  
  
Serena tore her hand away, "Then who's fault is it?"  
  
Darien looked away from her and left the table, "The meal finished," instantly all the food dissappeared.  
  
"What about my bread?!" whined a dissapointed Rei.  
  
"I'll get some for you," Jedeite practically chirped, glad he could help Rei.  
  
Before Rei could think of a good come back Serena whispered,  
  
"They didn't touch any of the food while we were there."  
  
"Of course not, they're vamps. they don't need food, they need blood."  
  
"Seems like Jedeite vamp is after your blood. He's courting you at every chance!"  
  
"And who's courting you?" Rei smirked.  
  
"No one, why?" Serena argued.  
  
"The lord likes you," Rei told her.  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that," Serena pouted.  
  
Rei suddenly became serious, "Really, Serena, that was actually the second time I've seen the lord like that. The first time I tried to escape, he found me, and Jedeite rescued me, I was lucky. Doesn't mean I owe my life to him though, but anyways, Darien is seen by no one. I think we were invited to eat with him because of you, and that soup was good."  
  
"Yea, it was good soup," said Serena distractedly, if Rei was right, Serena was headed out of here as fast as she could go. In her village, they had talked about the undead, the vampires. she had not believed in it until now, which meant she would now believe what the village hadsaid about vampires. they had said that when a vampire offers his love, it may be dangerous. The vampire might uncontrollably kill you or worse, also turn you into one of the undead. Rei had a good reason to ignore Jedeite's offers of love. And now Serena had a good reason to run away.  
  
Without thinking Serena turned away, running down a corridor, looking for a door, any door. She came across quite a few and stopped, out of breath, before a large oak door. Panting, she pushed the door open and shrieked a little. There was no footing past the door, it was a dead end, a deep pit of a dead end. Pleading voices could be heard from the bottom, crying out for forgiveness and blood. Serena accidentally slipped, but managed to grasp part of the door handle. She clung on for dear life when the most unwanted person showed up infront of her.  
  
"What are you doing," came the deep voice of Darien, his cold eyes seeming angrier than before.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Serena. 


	2. Understanding

"I'll repeat again," Darien said dangerously, "What are you doing?"  
  
Serena locked her eyes upon his, and said in a sarcastic voice matching his dangerous one,  
  
"Very obviously, I'm hanging onto something that appears to be a cliff leading into a pit of darkness with two choices I can make. One, to let go and be some hungry vampire's meal, or two, to let you make me your vampire meal. Neither very inviting, so I think I'll just dangle here for now."  
  
For a moment Serena was distracted, as Darien's eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter at her contradictiveness, yet when she blinked, it disappeared as quickly as though it had never been there. Serena turned her attention back to more important things. She felt her hand slipping and felt her breath and heartbeats quicken.  
  
"I warned you," Darien told her in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"And I told you, I can't stay hereeeee!" Serena screamed as her hand could not hold on any longer and she felt the air rush past her as she fell.  
  
Darien grabbed her arm, still holding her above the pit where the other vampires lay. Serena was not one to be played with so she commented harshly,  
  
"Well, are you going to help me up or drop me down? I don't want to stay here all day!"  
  
"Weren't you going to dangle on that cliff all day?" Darien said.  
  
"You're not actually supposed to listen what I say!" Serena argued unconvincingly.  
  
Darien frowned slightly from confusion before Serena continued,  
  
"That was different, when I said that I was controlling my own fate, but now the tables have turned and you're deciding since you've got hold of my arm!"  
  
"Doesn't that mean you shouldn't argue with me lest I drop you to your waiting death?" Darien inquired curiously.  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions! I am not in a position to answer questions!" Serena complained.  
  
To her surprise, Darien lifted her up to stand beside him. She had yelled at him and he had still helped her up? How much patience did this guy have?  
  
"Don't think I'll just let you go breaking my rules without a punishment. I always have a reason. I have some questions to ask you," Darien explained.  
  
Serena moved closer to him and glared at his cold eyes and exclaimed,  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to answer!"  
  
Darien returned her glare and grabbed her wrist, then said,  
  
"Do you have a choice?"  
  
Serena ripped her wrist away and said coldly,  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. You kill me you get no answers. You don't kill me; you still don't get any answers. Besides, what questions would you want to ask me anyways?"  
  
"Come with me to my study and I'll ask you the questions there. Or would you prefer to visit my other friends in that pit again?" Darien asked her.  
  
Serena reluctantly followed him and was amazed at his study. It was large, well furnished, and had more books than one could read in a lifetime, but then, Darien was a vamp. So naturally, he had a lot of time on his hands.  
  
"Have a seat," Darien said politely, gesturing towards a chair opposite his.  
  
Serena resisted the urge to comment on his sudden politeness after his death threats as she settled into her chair. It was light and bouncy and a deep shade of blue, her favorite color. Just sitting in the chair relaxed her.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked quietly.  
  
Serena burst out into a fit of laughter. That was the one question she had never been asked. In the village everyone knew Serena, whether it was from Madame Olga's endless warnings about her or from her proud boasting father, before he had died.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow and Serena immediately calmed herself down, she would sit through this charade of questions calmly and show no signs of interest. That way, she would show him she was mature and not easily frightened.  
  
"Ah," coughed Serena, "My name is Serenity Adianne Gendratti, daughter of Serenity Serene Gendratti, down a long line of Serenity Gendratti's. People more often refer to me with the shorter version of Serena."  
  
"Where do you come from?" Darien asked, "Before you came to the village."  
  
Serena stiffened, this was not a question she had been expecting. He would most likely laugh at her now. How did she get herself into this!  
  
"Manhatten," Serena said.  
  
"You're lying," Darien said angrily.  
  
"How would you know!" Serena came back, shaking her fists.  
  
"I can read your mind," Darien said, grinning at the change of look on her face.  
  
Serena quickly thought of something and said, "Then why do you have to ask me questions. Why don't you just take it from my mind?"  
  
"I can only read certain parts of your mind," Darien stated, "Usually I can read anything, but for some reason parts of your mind are blocked."  
  
Serena smiled proudly as she said, "That's inherited, I am protected by the moon my mama told me."  
  
Darien seemed a little shaken up at this news.  
  
"The moon..." Darien whispered.  
  
When Serena just continued to blink unaffected, Darien shook his head and asked her another question, "Why did you come here?"  
  
"I didn't come here purposely, I was just finding shelter for the rain," Serena said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Why not go back to the village?" Darien said logically.  
  
"I can never go back there," Serena said, her voice shaking a little, and her cheeks turning red.  
  
"You were to leave for safety reasons of the village," Darien finished.  
  
"How did you-" Serena was cut off.  
  
"I was told the same thing by the same person," Darien said, not looking her in the eye anymore.  
  
Serena thought about this carefully, "That would mean Madame Olga is what-a million years old- not possible!"  
  
"Oh, and vampires was an impossible too, wasn't it?" Darien commented coldly.  
  
Serena ignored him and said, "So-no, you're him? Or are you? Are you Endymion Blanche?"  
  
"Yes," Darien replied, still looking down.  
  
"You were banned from the village a long time ago because you killed someone! You're a murderer! And what do you do in this place, kill even more people-everyday?!" Serena burst out.  
  
Darien got out of his chair and ran worried hands through his hair again. He felt some tears in his eyes and cried out furiously,  
  
"It's not my fault! It's not my fault I have to kill people! It's not my fault I have to stay here, to hide away from the day! It's not my fault I can never go back to that village! And it's not my fault," he paused for breath. "It's Madame Olga's fault."  
  
Serena was shocked. Sure, he had gotten angry but he had never burst out like that. And she saw the tears leaking out of his eyes as he blinked them back. Saw hurt through his cold and angry eyes. Meekly and comfortingly she said,  
  
"I believe you, but how?"  
  
Darien sat down looking towards the ground again, "I fell in love with one of her daughters. She tried to warn me off with a spell but it went wrong. I ended up turning into a creature of the undead and my first victim was her daughter. She would not tell the village about her spell gone wrong, instead she told them that a demon had come to live with me and that I was to be banned from the village."  
  
He looked her into the eyes again, "So I spend my days in this fortress away from the sun and try to figure out what to do. I made other vampires, made my own rules. Those who break the rules go to the pit. I must drink blood to survive so I drink it from those who are unfortunate enough to stumble across my fortress. You're probably wondering why I've not killed you yet and why I'm telling you this."  
  
Serena nodded encouragingly before he continued, "All the blood I have ever taken tastes the same. I don't know why, probably another part of Madame Olga's spell gone wrong, as vampires are supposed to be able to taste different blood. The only blood that has ever tasted different from anyone else's was yours."  
  
He paused again and holding her face gently, said, "There's something about you I can't place. You were also told to leave the village, you're protected by the power of the moon, and your blood tastes different. I know though, that you are afraid of me."  
  
Serena turned away from him, telling him of her own fears, "You like me, don't you? That's why my blood tastes different. That's probably why you seem so interested in me and haven't killed me yet. You have to kill me now or turn me into one of the undead."  
  
"I do. I don't want to, but your blood in me has made me react in some way I cannot explain. Do you like me as well?" Darien asked sadly, already knowing the answer in her mind.  
  
"No. I can never love any boy or man. Every fortune teller who has ever told my fortune has told me that. Out of all the superstitious stuff, its the only thing I've ever believed that a fortune teller has told me," Serena started, "But that doesn't make a difference to you, does it? Go on, kill me, it's the only way!"  
  
Serena stepped forward to him, put her hair to one side and leant her neck out. He came forward and his teeth automatically became fangs again. He ran the fangs up and down her neck. Serena waited for death.  
  
"I can't," He breathed.  
  
"What do you mean!" Serena said bitterly, "Of course you can! You have to! I don't want to stay here with you and you know it. I'm going to try and escape again whether you like it or not, but since you like me you're just going to stop me again and again. And you're obviously not going to let me go! So just kill me now or I'm stuck here anyways!"  
  
Serena shivered, he was so close. His fangs still dragging on her neck. Despite her unwavering voice she was terribly afraid, but she knew she spoke truth.  
  
Darien forced his fangs to back off, picked Serena up and carried her to her room. Neither spoke as he put her in her doorway and he looked at her longingly. He turned away, feeling very rejected and closed her door.  
  
"So you're back, huh?" Rei demanded, "I told you he liked you. So what happened, I want the whole story!"  
  
"Well," Serena began...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Darien, you're late?" Jedeite commented. "Someone didn't try to escape again, did they?"  
  
"Yes," Darien said coldly. "The girl."  
  
"Ohhh," Jedeite nodded, giving a laugh, "She's got you hook, line, and sinker, I'll promise you that. That means she won't be eaten or leaving any time soon. Mind you, I'm not complaining. She's good company for my Rei. Rei does get bored sometimes and I don't really help."  
  
Darien laughed back this time, "You really are obsessed with that Rei, aren't you?"  
  
"I love her," Jedeite said wistfully, thinking of Rei again. "I'll wait as long as it takes to get her to love me. I can never stop loving her. And you, you feel the same way about Serena, don't you?"  
  
Darien sat down in his chair. "I don't know. I don't want to love her, what's happening to me ?Jedeite?"  
  
"I don't know. One moment it's just another victim fallen into the clutches of the lord. the next moment, you talk to me endlessly about her."  
  
"Her blood tasted different."  
  
Jedeite said thoughtfully, "Maybe there's something special in her blood?"  
  
"Yes," Darien responded, "I thought about that. I don't know what; however, I may be able to find out. Her line of family is protected by the moon, so some of her thoughts are veiled. It may also have something to do with where she comes from. Either way, I have to find out what it is!"  
  
"Why is that?" Jedeite said, not really paying attention.  
  
"I don't think I really love her, I think it's just her blood. And now that I have it in me, for some reason, I couldn't harm her. Must be another type of protection offered by her moon."  
  
Jedeite payed attention again, "Darien, my friend, you are hopeless. I don't think it's her blood, I think it's just you."  
  
Darien eyed his friend suspiciously.  
  
Jedeite said in an accusing voice, "You haven't been in love for a million years and you've forgotten what it feels like. You're trying to get some other explanation for the feeling." He poked a finger at Darien, "You're afraid."  
  
Darien turned a little red.  
  
"Anyways, I'm off to town again, got to get something for Rei."  
  
"I'm coming with you this time," Darien told him instantly. "I'll get something for Serena."  
  
Jedeite laughed then said more seriously, "But then who will guard the castle at this time of night?"  
  
"Kamgin has been volunteering for the last hundred years, maybe he'll finally get his chance."  
  
Jedeite laughed again and nudged Darien in the shoulder, "That girl really has gotten to you, hasn't she?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So basically you're in the same position as me," Rei sumarized.  
  
"Almost, yea," Serena replied, frustrated. "I don't understand, why doesn't he just kill me?!"  
  
"Because he's in love with you, and-"Rei stopped in mid sentence. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Serena nodded and Rei whispered, "I have these powers. Jedeite noticed them too. He said his vampiric senses tell him that I have the power of Mars. He told me while you were gone that he thinks you have the power of the moon. The big boss vamp, you know,"  
  
"Darien," they chorused.  
  
"Doesn't know about this?" Serena had put two and two together.  
  
"Nope, vampires have different abilities. These powers though, permit us to do special things. One thing a vampire can do is put us in a trance and get us to do anything. We two are alike because we both resisted and they can't do whatever they want with us, especially not kill us, so they both noticed us. These powers and resistance run in our blood, so our blood tastes different to the vampires. It's kind of a protection for us," Rei explained.  
  
"If we have all this protection, why can't we leave?" Serena demanded.  
  
Rei looks sadly at her, "We're bonded. they have both drunk our blood, so we're connected, but that connection keeps them from killing us if we really don't want to be killed or turned into one of them even. So that's why he doesn't kill you, because you don't really want to be killed and the bond stops him."  
  
"Is there any way to cut the bond?" Serena asked, understanding everything Rei had said and wanting to ask a million questions.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Also, I didn't know Jedeite had taken your blood," Serena remarked.  
  
"When I first tried to run away, Darien came after me, ready to kill. Jedeite got to me first and saved me. I tried to run away again, so to keep me from running away, somehow he knew about bonds and took some of my blood. He didn't want to, he told me, but it was the only way to keep me from getting killed from the other vamps, including big boss vamp who hates my guts."  
  
"I see," Serena muttered. "We're very alike then, almost the same situations."  
  
"It makes me wonder," Rei voiced her thoughts, "I can also read fortunes. Not like a fortune teller, but really read fortune. I knew you would come here, knew that the lord would fall in love with you. I also know that we're not the only ones with these powers. Also, something is supposed to happen in this fortress, that will affect all the people with powers. they'll be drawn to this castle, as will all their enemies."  
  
"So, more people like us and more enemies will be coming here," Serena understood, "When will the next person come?"  
  
Rei looked up, a little scared, "She is already in the fortress." 


End file.
